


Cake For Breakfast

by ashapoop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A National Holiday, Birthday, Extra Hinata Shoyo, Fluff, Gen, Happy birthday Nishinoya, Karasuno Family, Semi-Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashapoop/pseuds/ashapoop
Summary: IT'S THE BEST BOY'S BIRTHDAY SO LET HIM EAT CAKE AND DONUTS AMEN





	Cake For Breakfast

“Hinata, how is the banner coming along?” Suga called from his spot on the gym floor, the lip of the orange balloon pinched between his fingers.

“It’s almost do– _stop_ , Bakageyama! I can reach it!” he yelled, the sound of Kageyama falling off the ladder and onto the floor bouncing off the walls. “It’s almost done, Suga-san!”

  


The team was all gathered early in the gym that morning, getting the surprise for their libero’s birthday – all except for Nishinoya himself and Tanaka, the key distraction to keeping Nishinoya from coming before they were ready for him. Daichi and Suga had asked the team a week before if they wanted to do something for the small boy to show their appreciation and it was hard to tell who yelled the loudest. Now on the cool morning they were in their track suits, blowing up balloons and taping up streamers, Yamaguchi watching intently as Ennoshita drew the stripes on the volleyball cake that he had baked the night before.

  


“Asahi,” Daichi said, smacking the man’s thigh. “Knock it off, go take a break from balloons. You’re blue.”

“Stop, I’m fine.” he said, shaking his head and grabbing a new balloon. “I’ve blown up twice as many as you.”

“Keep talking and you won’t be able to blow up another balloon again.”  


“Jeez, Daichi…” 

  


Tsukishima looked around the gym, eyes jumping on each figure doing their own thing, before shaking his head and returning his focus to the arrangement of what looked like donuts hidden underneath mountains of sprinkles. The libero had a borderline concerning sweet tooth, enough so that Tsuki always needed to go somewhere whenever he brought out melted cookies, candy, and everything in between at tournaments. He still laughed quietly to himself, putting the one that made him most nauseous on top before raising a brow at the sound of a loud buzzing.

  


“Suga-san, I believe your phone is…”

“Oh!” the silver haired boy yelped, grabbing for his cell phone. “Uh huh? You’re… I told you to call when you’re at the park! Oh my god okay, alright, bye!” 

  


Suga stood up quickly, yelling to his teammates that Tanaka and Nishinoya were only a block away and everyone worked on cleaning up all the plastic bags and kicking the balloons into place. There was a blur of orange as Hinata ran towards the volleyball cart, Yamaguchi helping him move the volleyballs so he could hide. Daichi barked orders for everyone but him and Suga to hide behind the food table, groaning as Asahi nearly knocked the cake onto the floor before ducking down. Moments later, the familiar voices of Nishinoya and Tanaka could be heard outside, loud laughter slipping between the cracks of the heavy doors.

  


“She thought I was lying about my birthday!” Nishinoya laughed. “She thought I was lying, Ryuu! I was like five and had a tray of cupcakes and she wouldn’t let me pass them out until she called my mom!”

“Bro, that’s tragic! So did you get to pass them out?”

“Hell yeah! They were delicious, too!”

  


The doors swung open with ease as the two strolled in, Nishinoya not even noticing the table as he bounded towards Suga and Daichi with an eager smile, waiting for them to wish him a happy birthday. The two greeted him quickly, turning away so they could hide their smiles as the tiny boy pouted before looking around the gym, confused at how empty it was – most of the tie the first years were there even before their captains.

  


“Hey, Daichi-san? Where is everyone?” he asked, looking around. "And why are there balloons everywhere? Hey! You didn't forg-!"

“ _Happy birthday, Nishinoya_!”

  


Everyone popped out from behind the table, smiles wide and party hats on, Kageyama blowing the striped noisemaker hanging out of his mouth. Nishinoya jumped into the air in surprise, mouth in a wide smile, before he looked over at Tanaka and punched his arm before running over to the rest of his team, talking animatedly and thanking everyone. It wasn’t until he had two donuts stuffed into his mouth when he noticed something missing. Or someone, rather.

  


“Where’s Hinata?”

“Happy birthday, senpai!” Hinata yelled as he jumped up from his hiding spot deep in the cart, volleyballs flying into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, please message me on [Tumblr](http://nishinoy.tumblr.com/) screaming about Nishinoya Yuu because today is a national holiday and I owe him my life.


End file.
